Toi et Moi, Nous
by luusam
Summary: Harry est sur le point de repartir chez les Dursley pour les vacances, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'elles allaient être troublées dès le départ par Malfoy junior.
1. Chapter 1

**Toi et Moi, Nous**

 **Disclamer : Eh oui, tout ces personnages ne sont pas à moi ! (malheureusement) Ils sont tous (enfin presque mais vous verrez) à la talentueuse J.K Rolling.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Paring : HP/DM**

 **Publication : Une fois tous les quinze jours**

Prologue

Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, sans réel but précis. Juste pour se détendre, pour retrouver le calme et la paix d'avant. Il savait qu'il ne retrouverait pas son innocence passé, mais c'était déjà ça de gagné. Toutes ces épreuves l'avaient épuisé et la pureté qu'il avait au début de sa première année avait disparut, laissant place au doute, à la douleur et la peur du combat proche. Harry avait peur, il était même terrorisé. Dans son fort intérieur, il aurait voulut que les choses se passent autrement, qu'il n'y est pas de côté sombre de la force ou un truc comme ça. Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait fermer les yeux sur son futur peu glorieux.

Tuer un mage noir. Rien de plus simple que de tuer un mec qui fait trois fois son age, qui a une tête de serpent et qu'on ne pouvait anéantir si facilement. Car en effet, en plus d'exister, il avait fallut que Voldemort sépare son âme en sept. Il avait un bel avenir devant lui, pensa ironiquement Harry. Le garçon ne souriait plus beaucoup, sinon hypocritement pour faire plaisir à ses deux meilleurs amis. Eux, ne méritaient pas la tête triste de leur ami, alors le brun faisait un grand effort pour sourire et paraître bien malgré les circonstances.

Tout le monde s'étaient, comme dicté par un esprit collectif, mit en devoir de le faire retrouver le sourire depuis la mort de Dumbledore, tué par Severus Rogue. Enfin, c'était ce que pensait le monde sorcier, mais Harry, lui, savait. Il avait été là quand tout ce passa, certes caché, mais il avait tout entendu. Rogue n'y était pour rien, Dumbledore était déjà condamné et avait lui même ordonné au professeur de potion de l'achever. Et le maître des potions l'avait fait, à la place de Drago Malfoy. Harry l'avait regardé avec incompréhension quand il le vit baisser la baguette. Pour lui, le blond pouvait tuer comme il respirait, mais le voir comme ça, vulnérable et en larmes, l'avait chamboulé et quelque chose s'était serré en lui à cette vision.

Il devait être franc avec lui-même, voir le blond aussi fragile l'avait rendu triste et il aurait voulut le prendre dans ses bras, avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vie. Car si en premier lieu, il avait été content de ne plus supporter cet arrogant aristocrate, plus tard, il lui avait manqué. Son visage avec son regard de défi quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs et que chacun se fusillaient du regard pour faire peur à l'autre. Son attitude et sa classe aussi lui manquait, car Harry avait beau chercher, personne ne lui répondait avec autant d'élégance que l'avait fait Malfoy depuis leur rencontre. Et puis, soyons clair, le blond était loin d'être désagréable à regarder, ce qui donnait à leurs combats habituels, une sorte de magie se créant dès qu'ils se touchaient.

Mais maintenant, Drago Malfoy était partit, et pour ça, Harry lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé, lui qui avait besoin du serpentard comme une constante dans sa sombre vie. Le brun s'était promit une chose si il le revoyait un jour, il allait lui en foutre une pour l'avoir abandonné aussi lâchement. Il se le rappelait tout les matins quand il se levait précipitamment, espérant rencontrer des mèches blondes au détour d'un couloir. Mais il n'y avait jamais rien et ses amis lui posaient souvent des questions sur ses mauvaises nuits et sur la personne qu'il attendait. Cependant Harry ne répondait jamais à la question, se contentant d' hausser les épaules, sachant très bien qu'ils ne comprendraient pas.

Il avait essayé tellement de fois de ne plus penser à se sentiment de malaise constant qu'il ressentait depuis qu' il était partit. Seulement, aujourd'hui était le jour où il devait rentrer chez lui. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler les Dursley comme sa famille, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas. Le jour où Harry devait se préparer psychologiquement à les supporter, il trouvait le moyen de penser au blond. Il y pensa tellement fort qu'il ne vit pas la journée passer à une vitesse folle. C'était la première fois que le brun y pensait autant et il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être une prémonition.

Il sortit pourtant de ses pensées quand des voix familière s'approchèrent de lui. Ron et Hermione semblait en grande discussion ou plutôt en train de se disputer pour les études. Le roux trouvait que ça ne servait à rien de réviser tout le temps et la brune lui répliqua que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait avoir son diplôme.

 _\- " Il faut déjà qu'on survive à tu-sais-qui, Hermione. "  
_

- _" Tu..tu n'es qu'un imbécile Ronald Weasley ! "_ , hurla Hermione en courant vers une autre direction.

Le rouquin resta bouche bée, la regardant partir avec incompréhension. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami pour lui demander ce qui venait de se passer, quand il remarqua son regard lointain et triste.

 _\- " Tu pense encore à cette personne. "  
_

 _\- " Non ! ",_ dit Harry en se réveillant.

 _\- " Arrête avec ta mauvaise foi et dit nous qui s'est ! »_

 _\- " Alors là, je ne veux pas de conseil de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas parler à la fille qu'il aime ",_ répliqua le brun _._

 _\- " Ouais, c'est bon, mais qu'es-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? "_

 _\- " Ron, ta stupidité m'étonnera toujours, mais je vais te répondre_ , poursuivit Harry en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester _._ _Hermione ne se sent vraiment pas bien par rapport à la guerre. Elle a peur, plus encore que nous car si Voldemort gagne, elle sera une des premières à être exécutée et elle le sait. Étant une fille de moldue, elle craint pour elle et ses parents, à juste titre. Alors, elle passe son stress sur les études et elle apprend le plus possible pour oublier."_

 _\- " Ah, j'ai merdé là... "  
_

 _\- " Je te le fait pas dire, aller viens. Allons faire nos valises, le train part bientôt "_

Harry entraîna son meilleur ami dans le dortoir des gryffondor pour faire leurs valises. Il était hors de question qu'ils ratent le train, ils ne pourraient pas partir sinon. Ça ne gênait pas trop Harry mais Ron tenait à s'excuser auprès d'Hermione. Il se jura qu'il réfléchirait avant de parler la prochaine fois. Tout le monde était à cran, ça ne servait à rien de rajouter de la peur en plus. Ils réussirent à prendre toutes leurs affaires et se traînèrent tranquillement vers les autres élèves. Certains étaient maussades mais la plupart d'entre eux laissaient éclater leurs joie de bientôt revoir leurs foyer.

Le trio d'or se rejoignit dans une petite cabine, proche de l'entrée, mais ils étaient sûr que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Le rouquin fit appel à tout son courage de gryffondor pour affronter la lionne en face de lui, et réussit par on ne sait quel moyen, à se faire pardonner son stupide comportement. Tandis que ses deux meilleurs amis se disputaient encore pour un rien, Harry Potter s'évadait. Ses pensées s'échappaient, au dépens de son corps. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se croyait seul, le brun pensait encore à sa Némésis.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la cabine et il le vit. Celui qui hante ses pensées, nuits et jours depuis qu'il est partit. Drago Malfoy se tenait droit devant lui, ses yeux gris rencontrant les yeux vert émeraude de son vis à vis. Le brun et le blond se dévisageaient, chacun essayant de faire baisser l'autre, de lui montrer qui était le plus fort. Bien sûr, aucun ne réussit et ils abandonnèrent bien vite l'idée saugrenue.

Ils étaient totalement perdu dans la contemplation de l'autre, se redécouvrant sous un autre angle, non plus dirigé par la haine et la violence mais par un autre sentiment, difficile à nommer ou plutôt à avouer. Leurs regards se séparèrent cependant brusquement pour revenir avec une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Des cris se firent entendre non loin d'eux et ils se retournèrent pour regarder la cause du vacarme. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus d'une questions qu'une silhouette familière se plaça devant eux.

L'ombre devant eux n'était autre que Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle était là, son sourire arrogant bien en place sur ses fines lèvres. Ses yeux d'un noir profond se confondaient avec ses longs cheveux épais, négligés. Elle les regardait tour à tour, semblant réfléchir puis, son sourire s'agrandit encore plus, lui donnant un air de folle.

 _\- " Eh bien, qu'es-ce que je vois. Mon cher neveu et ce bâtard de survivant. "_

\- _" Ma tante, sauf votre respect, que foutez vous ici "_ , répliqua le blond.

\- _" Haha, on ne parle pas comme ça à sa famille voyons Drago. Je savais que ton père ne t'avait pas assez bien éduqué ",_ dit-elle en souriant toujours avec démence.

\- " _Oh contraire tante Bella, il m'a apprit à éradiquer les indésirables. "_

- _" Alors qu'attend-tu ? Viens me tuer si tu veux protéger ton précieux amour ",_ s'écria-t-elle en avançant vers les deux garçons.

 _\- " Expelliarmus ! "_ , hurla Harry pour la première fois.

Le sort ne la frappa pas, au contraire, il lui passa à côté et elle, elle jubilait. Voir le petit pote Potter perdu était ce qu'il y avait de plus jouissif. Bellatrix profita de son manque d'attention pour à son tour, lancer un sort. Drago qui s'était mit à l'écart pour ne pas gêner, comprit tout de suite les attentions de sa tante. Elle n'eu pas le temps de lancer un quelconque doloris, que le blond et le brun disparurent dans un petit « pop », significatif d'un transplanage. Bellatrix resta un moment stupéfaite puis éclata d'un grand rire de dément et transplana à son tour.

 _\- " On se retrouvera les enfants, oh ça oui. "_

* * *

Voila le prologue !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si je dois continuer cette fiction (ou pas).

Je répondrais aux reviews dans le premier chapitre ( si chapitre il y a :) )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Eh oui, tout ces personnages ne sont pas à moi ! (malheureusement) Ils sont tous (enfin presque mais vous verrez) à la talentueuse J.K Rolling.

Rating : M

Paring: HP/DM

 **Réponses au reviews**

 **Shanna26** : Coucou! Merci pour ta review, je ne sais pas si la longueur te convient mais je te promet que les autres chapitres sont plus long ^^. A bientôt !

 **Lilomanga** : Salut! Voici la suite que tu attendais, j'espère que tu va aimer!

 **Smells like spirit** : Coucou toi ! Encore merci pour ta review et j'ose espérer que ce premier chapitre te séduira et que tu te laissera porter par la magie! ( Je sais, c'était facile) ^^

 **Nefissah** : Bonjour à toi ! C'est super que que tu es aimée le prologue ! Mais malheureusement tu n'aura pas encore l'explication pour le mystère du train dans ce chapitre ! J'espère te revoir bientôt pour une autre review, a plus !

 **Angemewmew** : Salut ! Je suis super contente de ta review et en plus tu m'a donné des petites idées à exploiter plus tard. Je vais creuser et me pencher vers la famille d'Harry. En tout cas j'espère que tu aimera aussi ce chapitre ! A bientôt !

 **Winchesterer-23** : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu adore ! Par contre le pourquoi du comment de la disparition de Ron et Hermione ne sera pas pour tout de suite ;-). J'ai hâte de te lire encore, à bientôt!

 **Eden661** : Bonjour! J'adore ton enthousiasme débordant ! Merci pour tout ces compliments et je vais tacher de ne pas te décevoir ! Je ferai tout mon possible pour garder le caractère explosif des deux princes de poudlard ! A plus pour une autre review j'espère !

 **Agraphe** : Salut ! Alors oui tu as parfaitement raison, ce ne sera pas une petite balade tranquille ! Et pour te répondre, c'est une fic en cours alors j'espère ne pas avoir de panne d'inspiration ! A bientôt !

 **Chapitre 1 : La Forêt**

Vert. C'est la première chose que vit Harry en ouvrant les yeux. Il se força à examiner plus en détail le nouvel environnement. Les feuilles vertes et légèrement tremblantes l'aidèrent à mettre un nom dessus. Il avait atterrit dans une forêt. En quelques secondes, tout lui revenait en mémoire. Il discutait avec ses amis quand ceux-ci disparurent pour laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre, puis l'attaque de Bellatrix Lestrange et enfin, son transplanage in-extremis.

Avec toutes ses forces, il se redressa précipitamment. A peine eu-t-il relevé les yeux qu'il remarqua un blond, Drago Malfoy. Aussitôt, il se leva, courut brusquement vers l'autre garçon et lui donna un grand coup de poing. L'autre, ne s'attendant pas à ce geste, resta stupéfait puis se massa assez vite la joue, en lançant un regard peu amène au brun.

- _" Putain Potter, qu'es-ce que tu fous ! "_

 _\- " Ah toi de me le dire Malfoy, que faisais-tu dans le train alors que tu étais censé avoir disparut ! "_

 _\- " On s'en contrefiche de ça Potty, tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir sauvé au lieu de me taper. "_

 _\- " Et moi, je veux savoir pourquoi tu es partis après le mort de Dumbledore."_

 _\- " Ça ne te concerne pas, à moins que tu te sois inquiété de mon sort ",_ rajouta le blond, goguenard.

 _\- " Ne rêve pas Malfoy, j'aurais juste aimé te tuer de mes mains ",_ répliqua Harry.

 _\- " L'espoir fait vivre... "_ , murmura le blond, tellement bas que le survivant dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Avait-il bien entendu ? Sans doute mais il ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Pourquoi le blond dirait une telle chose à son ennemi ? Harry cherchait mais ne trouvait pas. Peut-être que son ennemi s'était sentit triste et que, comme lui, leurs altercations habituelles lui avait manqué. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il sentit une étrange sensation dans l'estomac, comme une brise fraîche qui le soulageait.

Pendant ce temps, le blond se fustigeait d'avoir laissé échapper ces quelques mots. Il préféra pourtant marcher de quelques pas dans la forêt, étant pleinement conscient que Potter le suivait. Après( tout, comment ignorer la légère respiration du brun et l'impression de malaise qui saisissait le serpentard. Ils réussirent l'un comme l'autre à s'ignorer pendant quelques minutes, le temps de remettre en place leurs esprits.

En effet, cela faisait quelques temps déjà que le survivant occupait une place différente que celui de pire ennemi dans son cœur. Il n'identifiait pas encore ce sentiment mais les battements de son cœur à la proximité du brun ne pouvaient le tromper bien longtemps. Puis, il s'était résolut, jamais Potter ne serait intéressé par lui.

Ils continuèrent à arpenter la forêt, silencieusement, chacun ruminant ses sombres pensées. Quelques heures passèrent ainsi, avec seulement le craquement des feuilles mortes sous leurs pieds. Harry tentait tant bien que mal de délier sa langue dans le but de casser cette ambiance tendu. En vain, il s'appliqua à détailler son homonyme. Le blond semblait avoir prit quelques centimètres, mais Harry le dépassait largement. Ses cheveux avaient poussés jusqu'au milieu du cou et le fait qu'il ait abandonné le gel, lui laissait les cheveux au vent, presque négligé, comme s'il sortait du lit. Mais le plus fragrant était encore ses oreilles, celles du blond étaient plus allongées avec un bout pointu.

Il n'y avait plus de doute sur la nature de l'élève blond, Harry avait en face de lui, un elfe. Le serpentard était magnifique, élancé et gracieux. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ai rien remarqué pendant l'année ? Mais en se rappelant plus précisément, le blond n'avait aucune de ces caractéristiques avant son départ. Ce qui voulait dire que sa transformation avait eu lieu pendant sa fuite. Le brun voulu découvrir davantage les mésaventures du serpentard et c'est, en bon gryffondor qu'il amorça la discussion.

- _" Mmm, Malfoy ? "_

 _\- " Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Potter, tu t'es fais attaquer par une branche ? "_ répondit le blond, ironiquement.

Le brun, reprenant du poil de la bête, répliqua : _\- " Absolument pas, mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Malfoy. Non, je veux savoir pourquoi tu as déserté après la mort de Dumbledore "_

 _-" Tu ne me lâchera que lorsque j'aurai répondu à tes questions, n'es-ce pas ? "_

 _\- " C'est bien, tu me connais, maintenant répond. "_

 _\- " Bien plus que tu ne crois...Alors premièrement, je ne me suis pas « enfuit », je suis partit car ma vie était en danger. Si les autres étaient arrivés à ce moment, j'aurais été obligé d'utiliser mes pouvoirs. Et le plan que j'avais mit en place serait tombé à l'eau. "_

 _\- "Quel plan Malfoy ? "_

 _\- " Cette partie ne te regarde pas encore. Mais je peux juste te dire que le vieux citronné n'est pas encore là-haut. Il est encore en vie. "_

 _\- " ...Q..quoi ?! Mais comment? "_ en voyant que le blond n'était pas décidé à en parler, il changea de sujet. _" OK, alors...comment ce fait-il que tu sois un elfe ? "_

Il sembla au brun que le blond s'était tendu à cette question. Pour seule réponse, l'elfe renifla dédaigneusement, signe qu'il ne répondrait pas et que c'était la fin de interrogatoire. Pendant ce temps, Harry ruminait les quelques réponses qu'il avait obtenu. Comment ça Dumbledore n'était pas mort ? Harry était sûr de l'avoir vu se recevoir un sort et pencher dangereusement vers le sol, du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Comment oublié le choc que ça lui avait causé, il avait faillit enlever sa cape pour arrêter ce carnage. Et maintenant, ce serpentard venait lui dire, après avoir disparut dieu seul sait où, que ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas vrai.

Perdu dans leurs pensées, ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que la nuit venait de tomber sur la forêt. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant au loin, des petits hurlements, de plus en plus proches, qu'ils commencèrent à légèrement paniquer. Drago se retourna doucement vers le brun et lui fit un signe de se rapprocher. Ils commencèrent à courir aussi vite que possible quand des bruits et des hurlements dans les fossés s'intensifièrent. Ils étaient hors de question pour les deux camarades de se faire rattraper et de servir de repas à des loups, assoiffés de chairs fraîches. Cela ne faisait pas partit de leurs priorités du moment. Alors ils couraient pour leurs survie.

Les arbres défilaient derrière eux et ils crurent arrivé au paradis lorsqu'ils virent la lisière de la forêt. Ils étaient tellement proche. Enfin un retour vers la civilisation, pensait Drago. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir d'autres elfes depuis des lustres. Et pas seulement des être comme lui mais aussi des sorciers, il avait été complètement coupé de toutes civilisations sauf son compagnon d'infortune qu'était son parrain. Tout les deux avait passé les quelques mois dans la forêt à s'entraîner en prévision de combat contre les alliés de Voldemort. Il ne le dirait sans doute pas tout de suite au brun mais il avait pu expérimenter l'étendue de ses pouvoir. Le serpentard avait été tellement surprit de se découvrir bien plus fort que Potter que le maître des potions avait du le lui répéter pendant plusieurs jours.

Ses pensées étaient déjà tournées vers un optique bien plus heureuse. C'est à dire un bon bain, un vrai petit déjeuné et tout ce qui suit après. Mais c'est ce moment que choisit Harry pour trébucher sur une branche morte. Il n'en fut pas plus pour que les loups les rattrapent. Drago essayait en vain de le faire se relever, mais rien ni fit, le brun restait tétanisé sur place. Un loup au pelage marron et noir s'avança vers eux, à pas lent, comme pour les terroriser.

Arrivé à quelques mètres des deux adolescents, il ouvrit grand sa gueule et continua à avancer. Au moment où les deux élèves crurent mourir à l'instant, une éblouissante lumière apparut. Le loup jappa et s'éloigna en courant. Le gryffondor et le serpentard, épuisés par les émotions, s'évanouirent et ne purent entendre qu'un lointain mot.

- _" Prince ! "_

* * *

Alors voilà le premier chapitre !

Alors ? Review ?

Merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de me donner des conseils, ou tout simplement m'envoyer un petit message !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : Eh oui, tout ces personnages ne sont pas à moi ! (malheureusement) Ils sont tous (enfin presque mais vous verrez) à la talentueuse J.K Rolling.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Paring: HP/DM**

 **Réponse aux review :**

 **Melancholuna Malfoy :** Coucou ! Alors tu n'aura pas encore ta réponse sur l'apparition de Draco dans le train, mais ça arrive ! J'espère que tu aimera aussi ce chapitre !

 **Winchesterer-23 :** Salut ! J'espère que tu va trouver cette suite intéressante aussi ! A bientôt !

 **Celtica25 :** Bonjour ! Voici la suite que tu demandais, j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu !

Chapitre 2: "Prince"

Harry se réveilla dans une petite chambre, ses paupières papillonnèrent dans l'espoir de sortir de la brume de sommeil. Les souvenirs défilèrent et un début de migraine se profilait déjà. Il sollicita mentalement tous ses muscles pour se lever. Une fois fait, il tourna la tête et entreprit de découvrir l'endroit qu'il occupait il y a quelques minutes. La chambre avait beau être petite, elle n'en était pas moins chaleureuse. Une grande partie de lui était rassurée de ne pas être mort la nuit dernière, dévoré par les loups. Pour autant, il ne se sentait pas vraiment chez lui. Un mouvement près de lui l'obligea à cesser ses réflexions.

Un vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnant se tenait assit. Il avait un visage pâle mais les yeux brillant de malice. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait une certaine similitude avec Dumbledore si on rallongeait la petite barbe de l'homme. Celui-ci se leva et s'approcha du brun, lentement mais sûrement. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment puis prit la parole, avec une voix forte et légèrement roque.

- _" Que Prince vous bénisse, jeune homme. Avez-vous bien dormit ? "_

 _\- " Heu..bien sûr, merci de nous avoir sauvé hier soir. "_

 _\- " Oh vous savez, je ne fais que vous héberger. Je ne pouvais pas laisser un ami de prince dehors par ce temps ",_ dit-il avec un doux sourire.

 _\- " Pardonnez moi mais sauriez vous où je pourrai trouver le garçon qui m'accompagnait ? Vous savez, un blond avec des oreilles d'elfes. "_

 _\- " Bien sûr, suivez moi. "_

Harry était perdu, mais qui était ce _« Prince »_ ? Le vieil homme ne parlait que de lui, comme s'il était merlin en personne. A bien y réfléchir, il semblait au brun, avoir déjà entendu cette appellation mais il ne se rappelait pas où. Le plus surprenant avait été de découvrir les mêmes attributs que le blond sur l'ancien. Allons bon, encore un avec des oreilles allongés. Le gryffondor se demandait s'il n'allait pas rencontrer un peuple d'elfe, il attendait déjà la remarque de Malfoy : _" Bravo Potter, ton cerveau à trouvé ça tout seul ? "_. Il pouvait presque entendre le son de son reniflement méprisant.

Il stoppa là ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le chemin. Ils avaient descendu des escaliers légèrement étroits et avaient atterrit dans une grande cuisine. La table était déjà mise, il y avait une grande quantité de croissants, de brioches et des multiples porridge aux fruits. Le seul occupant de la table était un blond et Harry le reconnut immédiatement comme étant Drago Malfoy. Il allait se précipiter pour demander quelques explications bien méritées quand il fut coupé dans son élan.

\- _"_ _Me bénissez-vous Prince ? "_ , demanda calmement le vieil homme.

 _\- " Je te bénis Sebastian. Je te remercie de nous avoir logé. "_

 _\- " C'était un honneur "_

 _\- " Oh je t'en pris Sebastian, ne me vouvoie pas comme ça. Tu sais bien que tu es comme un père pour moi. ",_ répliqua le blond, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

 _\- " Et v..tu es mon fils ",_ lui répondit Sebastian, heureux.

Un faible raclement de gorge les interrompit et ils se tournèrent tout les deux vers la source du bruit. Le brun n'en revenait pas, d'une, il semblerait que le fameux _« Prince »_ , soit Malfoy, se qui était parfaitement inimaginable dans l'esprit d' Harry. Qui voudrait appeler cet être démoniaque comme ça ? Et il y avait pire selon lui, comment l'ancien, Sebastian, pouvait tenir une conversation normale sans se faire insulter. Chose que le gryffondor ne connaissait absolument pas avec le blond.

Celui-ci le regarda étrangement, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu en cher et en os. Harry détourna le regard quelques secondes, gêné d'être ainsi fixé puis reprit ses esprits et posa la question qui le démangeait depuis un bon moment déjà.

 _\- " Mais qui est ce « prince » bon sang ! ",_ s'exclama-t-il.

 _\- " Potter, on dirait bien que tes neurones ont pâti de mon absence. Mais je vais répondre quand même. A ton avis, comment Sebastian m'a-t-il appelé ? Oui c'est bien moi le prince et ce n'est pas la peine de demander plus d'explications, tu n'en auras pas tout de suite ",_ répondit sarcastiquement le blond. _  
_

 _\- " Impossible ! Comment toi, un fils de mangemort et faisant partie du côté de Voldemort lui même peut être ainsi nommé ! ",_ rugit Harry.

 _\- " Je te pris de ne pas parler de quelque chose dont tu n'a aucune idée, Potty. ",_ répliqua le serpentard puis, se tournant vers le vieil homme, dit _" Je vais faire un tour dehors, je dois saluer mon peuple. Ne fais pas attention à cet imbécile brun "._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le blond se détourna d'eux et se dirigea vers la porte, gardant toujours sa démarche royale et gracieuse qui donna d'imperceptibles frissons au survivant. Sebastian le regardait fixer la porte désormais fermée avec un petit sourire. Il ne savait pas qui était ce jeune homme brun ni d'où il venait mais une chose était sûr, il entretenait une relation qui était certes, peu orthodoxe mais incontestablement forte. Il pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air dès que le prince et son camarade était réunit. De ce qu'il savait, le brun avait été choqué de la disparition de son camarade d'école. Sebastian se mit en devoir de surveiller ces deux là, qui étaient d'une mauvaise fois extraordinaire.

D'un petit raclement de gorge, il se fit remarquer à nouveau et Harry le regarda légèrement surprit et perdu.

 _\- " Excusez-moi jeune homme mais il me semble que nous n'avons pas fait de présentation officielle. "_ Il tendit une main ridée vers l'adolescent et dit _: « Bonjour, je m'appelle Sebastian, enchanté »._

 _\- " Harry Potter monsieur "_

 _\- " Puis-je vous tutoyer ? "_ Il attendit l'acquiescement du brun et continua. _« Sans être indiscret , quel est ta relation avec Drago? "_

 _\- " Heu...je..en fait nous nous détestons depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre. Il arrive même que je me demande si ce n'est pas dans nos gènes. "_

 _\- " Haha je ne pense pas Harry, tout ce que je vois c'est une forte attraction entre vous. "_ En voyant la légère gêne du brun, il changea de sujet et lui proposa d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur, ce que le gryffondor accepta très vite.

Ils franchirent la porte et un soleil éclatant les frappa d'un coup. Ils commencèrent à circuler dans les rues de cette étrange village. Harry découvrit un magnifique endroit, remplit de verdure. Aux centre, une petite maison trônait, entourée de multitude de roses et de jacinthes, toutes ouvertes et semblaient vénérer la bâtisse. Le survivant fixait avec stupeur les habitants de ce village, enfin surtout leurs comportements. Ils marchaient tranquillement dans les rues sans vraiment prêter attention au brun, comme s'ils ne le connaissaient pas. En y regardant bien, on pouvait voir de l' indifférence dans leurs regards et Harry se pinça le bras pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Pas de gloussements bruyants, d'évanouissements à tout va et de demandes d'autographes sur des parties peu singulière du corps. Bref, un monde parallèle selon le gryffondor.

Trop concentré de sa stupéfaction, Harry n'avait pas remarqué l'agitation naissante des gens, ils commençaient à se rassembler vers le centre, vers la petite maison. Il ne reprit ses esprits qu'en entendant un petit garçon hurler à la cantonade que le prince était de retour. Aussitôt, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers un Drago Malfoy, les cheveux ébouriffés et un sourire radieux collé au visage. Il sortait lentement de l'encadrement de la porte et se présenta devant la foule vrombissante. Tous l'écoutait et il se permit de prendre la parole.

 _-_ _" Je vous bénis mon peuple ! Je sais que vous vous inquiétez de mon absence. Je ne vous cacherai pas que ça un rapport avec ce mage noir, Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connut sous le nom de Voldemort. "_ Quelques murmures se firent entendre mais cessèrent bien vite. _" Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aie eu le temps de réfléchir à des plans pour aider Harry Potter... ",_ il fit un geste vers celui-ci, _" ...à vaincre ce monstre. De ce fait, je veux que vous le respectiez comme l'un d'entre vous. Bien que je doive repartir dès demain pour une mission et rendre visite aux autres elfes, je vous promet de revenir bientôt. Car après tout, mon âme est divisée entre tout les elfes de cette terre, vous m'êtes plus précieux que n'ai le pouvoir pour Tom. Et je sais à quel point il l'aime "._

Cette dernière touche d'humour fit rire la foule qui de dispersa peu à peu pour laisser leur prince passer. Celui-ci attrapa Harry au passage et le força à rentrer dans la maison central où il était écrit en grand sur la porte « Prince ». Le brun se demandait comment il avait pu rater l'inscription de l'entrée quand il fut propulsé sans délicatesse sur une chaise.

- _" Non mais ça va pas Malfoy ! "_ , hurla le gryffondor

 _\- " Potter, la ferme et écoute sagement ce que je vais te dire "_ , répliqua le blond d'une voix traînante.

 _\- " Ne me prend pas pour l'un de tes esclaves ! "_ Harry commençait à s'énerver mais quand il croisa le regard meurtrier de son camarade, il se tut avant de recevoir un sortilège.

 _\- " Bien, en tournant en rond ici, je me suis dit qu'il fallait contacter tes petits amis de l'Ordre du Phénix"_

Sans tenir compte de l'étonnement d' Harry, Drago fit apparaître un grand miroir, simple mais sophistiqué. D'un mouvement gracieux du poignet, il révéla de petites ondes puis la surface devint trouble et Harry vit avec stupeur, un visage qu'il ne pensait pas revoir de si tôt. La conversation allait être longue.

FIN

* * *

Et voila ! Encore un chapitre !

Merci pour les reviews !

J'y répondrai dans mon prochain chapitre !


End file.
